


Tea

by Mlep



Series: Hauntober 2020 [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Danny is a little shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Mush, Hauntober, M/M, Strong Language Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep
Summary: Danny and Frank make a bet, Frank is a sore loser and feels are shared. It hurts for a sec and then they're all better... or are they?
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison, GhostFrank
Series: Hauntober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of Hauntober, wow I actually got day 3 done. Just 28 days left ;w; Once again thank the friend for the lovely beta <3

“I don’t care, you said you would go 150 trials without alcohol and so here we are”

“But why tea? Why does there have to be some fuckin’ substitute? What do you think I am a baby?! Have to replace it with something to make me feel better?!” I am near seconds from chucking the mug my boyfriend handed me straight into his smug ass face.

“Because it would help you cope, not only that but it’s getting cold out, you might actually like it~” the stupid bitch and his dumb ass sultry voice and his stupid face. I slam the mug down on the table, hard enough to send some of the hot liquid spilling out onto my hands. I hiss and retract them as I turn to the stairs leading to my room. Stupid bet, stupid Danny, stupid Entity, stupid FUCKING TEA! I storm up the steps holding my wet bandaged hands to my chest grumbling to myself. I should’ve known the bastard would cheat in some way. But how the absolute Hell he managed to get the Entity herself on his side is beyond the Legion leader. 

It was a stupid thing, a drunk bet to get Danny to run around shirtless. He himself had done it already, granted he was covered in glowing body paint, courtesy of the goddess herself. Frank thought it worth the risk to have the dark stealth killer walk around with his milky white torso exposed, losing the majority of his element of surprise. Where would his shroud go? To me of course, I had been wanting to try it on for months now and had no way of getting it from him. Like Hell, I’d just ask to wear it, I wasn’t just a cliché bottom who wanted to wear his top’s clothes, and smell like him, and be a part of every aspect of his life. No way. He thought it would be fine, heck even if he lost all he would have to do is give up alcohol for approximately a month. 

A few of the older killers had come up with a system for counting days, not hours or minutes but meh, you take what you can get. They go by trials. Here you don’t need to sleep and aren’t really given time to do so anyway so “night-time” is just factored out. With the addition of new killers into the fog, the number of times a single killer has to participate in a trial per “day” is also reduced depending on whether or not a new survivor is added as well. Survivors can get fatigued more easily than killers and aren’t given as much comfort, which also has counted towards trial times. The original killers had about three trials per day, they would take longer because the survivors weren’t used to death. There were only four survivors at the time and three killers so it was also pretty tough. In all honesty, it didn’t make much sense, all I knew was that Herman kept up on calculating days and shit and last he said was five trials per day.

Making one month thirty days, and 150 trials.

Fucking Danny.

It would have been so easy, just please the Entity three times in two days. I always please her, I always make her happy, but no, not this time, Danny made sure of that. Instead of simply running around the map stabbing and hooking people like normal, I also had to fight against invisible forces. Sometimes I wouldn’t even be able to move and the survivors would taunt me for it. It only was in specific areas of the map though, like around a rock, or in a small building. Sometimes the Entity would even put those barriers around survivors so that I wasn’t even able to hit them. Either way, in two days I had only managed to please her once whereas Danny had satisfied her a whopping six times. 

I entered my room slamming the rickety door shut causing the doorframe to shudder in protest. I lock it behind me with a wooden plank since the actual locks jammed up years ago. I began tearing off my soiled bandages before getting fed up with that as well and just slicing them off, leaving shreds of fabric to flutter to the ground. I access the damages to my hands and am satisfied to find that the skin was only a bit tender and reddened instead of actually burned. It still hurt. 

My chest tightened at the thought. I used to love pain, used to inflict it upon myself for fun. Now? I wasn’t too sure anymore. I felt as if I wasn’t in control of my own fate, and even though I could inflict injuries upon myself, they were healed in a matter of minutes. I can feel a tightness in my throat as I begin rapidly blinking back tears. Everything has changed since entering this Hell. I used to be in control, I could have left the Legion if I wanted, now I’m their source of comfort, and it’s not like anyone can leave anyway. I could die if I wanted, now no matter what I do, if I cut my own head off or burn myself to a crisp, I’m always torn back from death and thrown back into this realm. I ate when and what I wanted to, now we can’t even eat because one we don’t need to, and two there’s no food to begin with. The only thing I was in control of was how much alcohol I could drink because for some reason there was an abundance of it, but noooo Danny had to go and take that away from me too. Fucker. 

I grab at my tussled ebony hair and throw myself to my bed in frustration. I begin to breathe deeper breaths and sniffle back my tears as I try to calm myself. I keep up with my meditative state of mind allowing myself to be consumed by the thought of my slow in and out breaths and fail to notice the sliding of a window being opened off to my side. I jolt and open my eyes with a start as a gentle warm hand caresses my face. I look up to see the bastard king himself staring down at me in… concern? Oh really, now he’s gonna pull that shit with me? I swat his hand away rubbing violently at my face to remove any remnants of tears, leaving my pale skin slightly reddened. 

“What the Hell do you want?” my voice comes out a little less threateningly than I had hoped, raspier. Broken… ‘Fucker’ I think bitterly. He did this to me. Why was I even asking what he wanted? I should be literally kicking him out of my room. He came in the fucking window so he knew he wasn’t welcome but noooo this little fuck came in anyway and… wait… I look to my side and see on my nightstand, a cup of tea. My nerves kick into overload as my hand launches towards the cup, fully intending to dump the steaming liquid all over the smug bastard but my hand is swiftly stopped. 

“I would like to talk,” he then uses his grip on my trapped wrist to pull me into a sitting position. Because of his position on the edge of my bed, we are forced uncomfortably close together. However, I find myself unable to move, as if the second I did I would be losing some sort of silent battle with him. He smiles, I lost, I realize as he pulls me into his chest.   
“I’m sorry,” those two little words are enough to set off the crying again. Danny doesn’t apologize, ever. The fact that he was now meant something. It hurt. Something hit me deep inside and I couldn’t help the broken sob from ripping out of my throat. Strong arms wrap around my back as I sob out into the chest of my lover. I grab hold of the back of his shroud to hold him impossibly closer to my shaking form. 

At some point, Danny manages to flip our positions so that he is lying, propped up, on my bed with me clutched tightly against him. One hand cards gently through my ruffled hair whilst the other rubs at the muscles of my back. As my sobs begin to fade into quiet hiccups, he pushes me back enough to look at my red, blotchy face. Genuine concern is now clearly etched upon his features as he carefully wipes away my tears. 

“I’m so sorry,” he leans forward to press a soft kiss to my forehead before pulling back again. “I’m just trying to help. I don’t like you drinking so much, you end up getting stupid drunk and then you end up hurt one way or another. I don’t care if we heal up almost instantly or if we can even come back from death itself, it still hurts. So please Frank, just try to take my advice, I’m not going to force you to stop drinking I just want you to consider what I’m saying.”

I look into steel-grey eyes and feel my heart shatter at the brokenness found there. Danny is a man of action, blackmail, and snarky comebacks, for him to break down and apologize is one thing, but for him to open up his heart is another. He doesn’t talk about why he does things he just does them and I have come to accept that, but this? There was a reason for him to do this, he was just trying to keep me safe. Ever since before the Entity, I knew I had problems when drunk. There was a reason I never went out drinking alone, without Joey or Julie by my side I would end up picking fights with the biggest guys around and end up getting my ass handed to me. Now? It was affecting my relationship. I wasn’t about to let my drinking ruin this. I had never had something like this, a functional, normal— if you can call it that, happy, relationship. 

“Ok,” I choke out, “I’ll try, but I can’t just stop. We don’t entirely know how this realm works so I might go through withdrawals.” 

“I know, that’s why I spiked it,” why do I even bother being nice, I knew his cocky attitude would come back eventually to bite me in the ass but really? 

I sigh, at least he spiked it for me, that was kinda sweet...

But before I can sit up to reach for the near-forgotten mug, I find myself held steadfast. 

“I have to ask though…” I glare, “ why did you want me out of my shroud so bad?” A suggestive look has me wanting to kick his smug ass out of my room all over again, but this time I manage to control my temper. He did share with me something sensitive so maybe, just maybe, I could tell him. I’m never gonna live this down.

Oh well, what else do I have to lose?

“It’s not that…” I mumble, turning away so I can grab the mug as the arms around slowly loosen their grip on my waist. 

“Oh? Then what is it, bunny?” He smiles, amused. I take a cautious sniff at the now warm liquid and am satisfied with the faint scent of what I assumed to be vodka. 

I notice his hands trailing over the straps of his jacket from over the rim of the cup before continuing, “I just…”

“Hmm? I don’t think I caught the rest of that?” Innocent, blue-grey eyes stare up at me. Bitch.

“I just wanted to try it on ok!?” I shut myself up by taking a long swig of the golden liquid, noting the sweetness mingled with a hint of vodka and something else, kinda smooth. Calming almost. 

Danny then had the audacity to giggle, “Aww does Franky get a little lonely when I’m gone?”

I feel my face heat up as tears start to string anew at my eyes. I knew it was going to be a mistake telling him but he just looked so vulnerable. I squeeze the mug and hold it closer to my chest, shutting my eyes tight. I wish the Entity would just cast me into the void.

There is some shifting below me, and I hear some rustling of fabric. It hurt, it really did. Not only was I being mentally mocked but now he was gonna take pictures of my vulnerability. Why did I even let him in? He was trouble from the start, Joey, Julie, and even the make-friends-with-everyone-and-everything Susie didn’t like him. I should’ve listened. Should have kicked him out when I had the chance. Should have…

I open my puffy, red, eyes when I feel heavy fabric drape over my shoulders and look at the other in surprise. I should have known is what I should have done. Of course, he would make me suffer before being nice. He always does this stupid fucker.

He chuckles, “Looks good on you.” 

I also should have known he would wear something underneath, I realize as I am turned and pulled back into his chest, now wrapped up in not only his arms but his warm shroud as well. We sit in silence after that, enjoying each others’ company, and I, actually appreciating a cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any errors, problems, questions, comments, complaints, poems, or short stories please drop them down below. I love hearing from you if you made it through my story I really appreciate it. <3


End file.
